All I want for Christmas is you
by Harriet1806
Summary: Christmas Zax fiction


**_Christmas Zax fiction. Merry Christmas to all the Zax and Casualty fans._**

December 24 Christmas Eve. Zoe and Max both woke up that morning knowing they we're going to hate today at work. As they had both woken up alone and thinking about how they should have been spending their first Christmas together as a newly married couple. Instead of getting into the Christmas spirit like all their family and friend around them. All Zoe and Max wanted to do was to avoid Christmas as all either of them could think about was what should have been happening, from decorating the tree together, kissing under the mistletoe and buying too much food and drink to sink a ship.

Zoe arrived at work to see Max stood outside finishing his fag off before he started work. She knew she had to walk past him in order to get into work. Since the pair agree to be friends a couple of months ago they had been able to be talk to each other and spend time near each other without it being awkward. But today Zoe knew that even though they we're fiends now today would be awkward due to the time of year.

"Morning you okay?" Zoe said to Max

"Hey not bad how about you?" Max replied

"Okay can't wish for Christmas to be over, you got everything ready for tomorrow, I know it's Robyn's favourite time of year' Zoe said

"Yeah same, I have told Robyn I can't do Christmas this year, as all I can think of is what should have been and not what is now"

"Same" Zoe said to Max

"Dr Hanna you're need" Jack said

"Okay thanks Jack, I'd better get on see you around"

"Yep see you later"

Zoe and Max spent the morning trying to avoid each other. Zoe was stood at the desk when Jack came over to her

"secret Santa Dr Hanna"

"Erm im not sure"

"Come on its Christmas" Jack told Zoe

"Okay" Zoe said whilst reaching into the box and picking out a name

"Who is it"

"Max, it's Max" Zoe told Jack

"Lucky Max getting two lots of presents from you"

"Yeah I have to go now Jack"

Jack then walked off when he got to reception he saw Max

"Secret Santa Max

"Okay go on the jack"

"Who have you got" Max

"Zoe"

"How interesting" Jack said

"Yeah very I better get on"

Zoe and Max spent the rest of the day wondering what to get one another, they both knew that what they wanted to get each other for Christmas was to personal and unaccepted now that they weren't in a relationship. Suddenly Zoe knew what she was going to do for Max but she knew she would need help doing it. She quickly saw Lofty writing up some notes and went over to him.

"Lofty I need you help"

"What do you need Dr Hanna"

"Can you get Max to be in reception for 7pm, don't tell him I'm meeting him please"

"Okay sure"

Zoe spent the next few hours getting Max secret Santa present ready. 6:55pm came Zoe stood in reception with what she need to give Max his present.

"Come on Max I told someone I would meet them in reception for 7" Lofty told Max

"Why do I have to come Lofty, all I want to do is go home and have a drink" Max told Lofty

Lofty grabbed Max's arm and as they made their way through the door Zoe quickly turned on the iPod speakers and "All I want for Christmas is you" started to play

Max made his way to face Zoe when she pulled out some cards that was sat on the chair next to her whilst the music was on Zoe showed Max the cards

The first card said "I love the way you sing in the shower"

Then "I love how you put everyone first"

Then "I love how you have made me enjoy watching match of the day with you even though you knew I hated football"

Then "Without you my life is empty"

Zoe then pulled out the last card that said "All I want for Christmas is you" whilst the words happened in the song.

"Oh Zoe all I want for Christmas is you too, without you my life isn't complete either"

"So can we please get back together I know it will take time for you to full trust me again but I can make you happy Max I promise"

"Of course I can Zoe, oh god"

"What"

"Well I got you for secret Santa and well I only got you a curlywurly"

"It's okay Max honestly I don't deserve anything"

"Yes you do well your present will have to be in the bedroom Mrs Walker"

"That will do nicely Mr Walker"

"Merry Christmas Mrs Walker"

"Merry Christmas Mr Walker"


End file.
